DGM RANDOMNESS
by Son of Death14
Summary: A collection of one shots and stables. Mainly based around Allen and people that are after him. May contain pairings without Allen. Isn't purely Yaoi. The first chapter is Yullen


Guess who's back~ Sorry for disappearing. a lot has happened in the last few months. My comeback will start with this new fic then I'll go back to my other ones. This will basically be a bunch of random DGM fanfictions I've thought up. Some will be modern time high school and some won't. You can make requests if you want, or don't. The first one will be a special Halloween one. After reading please review. I like constructive 's really not all that Halloweenish.

I don't own D. Gray Man.

Rated: M

Kanda X Allen

Title: Halloween Game

* * *

><p>Halloween. It was the one time of the year Allen Walker could be himself. The one moment in time where he didn't have to try to be the perfect person. The one day he would never seen as a freak of nature.<p>

He smiled as he applied the mascara to his eyes. Lavi had thought up a game for all of them. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Krory, Miranda, and Allen had all been invited to a Halloween party at someone's house. None of them would go together.

The game was finding each other. None of the others were aware of what their costumes were. If they were found out by someone participating in the game then they lost, whether it was one person who found them, or everyone. Once you were out of the game you could look for the others, but they wouldn't lose. It was really just a way to pass the time. The winner got to do whatever he or she wanted to do to any one of the losers. If the losers weren't the one picked they had to give the winner twenty dollars each. Allen hadn't wanted to participate but if he won he got a hundred dollars for pocket money.

Allen had picked a costume that he was sure no one would expect to see him in. He was the Mad Hatter. The _female_ Mad Hatter. It was pure genius in his mind. The top of the dress was a shiny black corset that had a top going up with sleeves. The left sleeve extended to his wrist wile the right one was just a strap holding the dress up. Gold buttons went down the front of the dress. The dress flared out at his waist, changing to a white and black checkered pattern. The front of the dress stopped at mid-thigh at the most then the back elegantly flowed past his knees. He had black stockings that went to just below the bottom of the front of his dress and he had black heels. Of course he wore a black glove over his left hand.

He had added white hair extensions to his hair to make it longer. He had pulled his hair up to pigtails that were high up on his head. They were curled in beautiful coils that extended to his waist. The costume came with a black headband that had a small black hat that laid tilted on his head. He had used makeup to cover his red scar and drew intricate swirls on the right side of his face with black eyeliner. He had black lipstick and black eye shadow that extended to his temples. The most embarrassing part of the costume was that he was wearing black lace panties in case someone tried to look up his skirt. The mascara was the final touch.

Allen put the mascara down and smiled. He was breaking one rule. Lenalee knew what his costume was. He was going to the party with Lenalee. If either of them won Lenalee wanted the person she could do whatever she wanted with, and she was willing to give Allen the money.

"Allen," The girl said from the door. "Are you ready to go?"

Allen turned to look at the girl. She was going as a huntress, wearing a forest green dress with a green cloak that went to the ground. She wore a half mask and used the hood on her cloak to hide her hair. It was a basic costume but if Allen didn't know that it was Lenalee he probably wouldn't have guessed at all.

"Yes. Let's go." Allen said with a delighted smile, the words coated by his British accent.

Lenalee nodded and soon they were out of the house, walking down the street. It was a twenty minute walk of absolute silence before they were at the mansion the party was being held at.

passed before his feet began to hurt "I'll look for brother, Miranda, and Lavi. You look for Kanda and Krory." She said softly.

Allen nodded to her, but the idea was quickly abandoned as soon as they stepped inside. There were tons of bodies dancing on what looked like a dance floor. There were multiple tables placed around the room and there was what looked like a bar. There were people of legal age there, but he really hoped they weren't serving alcohol.

Allen was swiftly pulled onto the dance floor by a large, beefy man in a superman costume. Allen had to hold back a laugh as he was twirled around the dance floor. He was having too much fun to pay attention to anything that was going on. his partners traded him off with the end of each song. Some of the men were handsy and it made him want to puke when someone tried to touch him in inappropriate places, but other than that he was having fun. An hour and a half passed before he felt the pain in his feet. He squirmed his way off the dance floor and sat at a table.

He had his phone tucked away in one of the stockings. He carefully fished it out before looking at any received texts. There had been a text group made for the players of the game. Everyone but Kanda had texted the word "Out" to the group. That meant Kanda was the only person he had to find. He quickly stood up but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Moyashi." The word was said in the same sour tone Kanda gave him. Allen huffed quietly before turning around.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. I don't think you have the capacity to remember it since it took you so long to find me." Allen huffed out with a glare.

All the blue haired man had done was change into all black clothes and put cheap vampire fangs in his mouth. It made no sense Kanda had won. They stood there in silence. It took Allen awhile to notice it but he frowned when he did. Kanda's eyes were roving over his body as they stood there.

"What do you want BaKanda?" He snapped out in annoyance.

Allen's eyes widened when he was lifted over Kanda's let out indignant cries as he was carried through the mansion, and to an empty guest room. he watched the door slam before he was thrown on the bed, hard enough to make him bounce. Allen's eyes widened when he heard the door lock.

Suddenly Kanda was on top of Allen and his hands were pinned above his head. "Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"The winner can do what he wants with one of the participants. I want you." he said simply.

Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen, who immediately melted into the kiss. He had a crush on Kanda ever since he had met the older boy. He could barely resist with the male so close to him.

"I'll kill you if you ever let people like them touch you again."

Then Kanda shifted down and bit Allen's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. His hands released Allen's wrists as they slipped under the skirt of the dress he was wearing. Allen blushed and turned his head away. He felt a hand slip in the panties and... "Ah!" His member was grabbed almost immediately.

The other hand came out and rubbed Allen's nipple through his dress. Allen couldn't hold back the moans as Kanda began to stroke his member. He was becoming hot. It was overwhelming. The other's hand felt much better than all the times he had tried to masturbate on his own. Kanda continued to stroke Allen's cock until he was fully hard. He then flipped the small male over.

Kanda leaned forward and before he could protest his tongue was pushed inside Allen's hot entrance. Allen let out a mewl. It felt so strange! The males tongue was wet and it felt slimy inside him, yet it felt oddly good. He had nothing to compare the feeling to. He let out loud mewls and moans.

"I can't." Allen didn't understand what Kanda meant by that. He couldn't what?

Then he felt it. The head of Kanda's member was being pushed against Allen's entrance. His eyes widened in alarm. Allen had read about sexual intercourse between two men. It would hurt if-

"AH!" He let out a scream as Kanda pulled both of his arms back and drove his cock inside Allen.

It hurt more than anything. It felt like he was being split in half. Kanda didn't give him time to adjust. he began thrusting harder and faster inside Allen with each move of his hips. The fabric of Allen's dress repeatedly rubbed and shifted against his skin.

"HAH! AH!NGh...mnn..ah!" The pained screams quickly turned into pleasured moans. Allen didn't know if he could take anymore. he was definitely a masochist, seeing as the abuse he was given only helped build up his arousal. allen came with a sudden scream, his ass tightening around Kanda's member. After a few more thrusts he felt Kanda's hot seed fill him.

He collapsed on the bed beneath him. The pain was back already. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Love you..." He thought he heard before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING! Please review and tell me what you thought, how you think I can get better, and any suggestions you might have for a DGM story. It can be a multi-chapter one. The chapters would just be spread out. Or you can PM me. Doesn't matter to me. And it doesn't have to be yaoi. It can be any pairing, or any kind of story really.<p> 


End file.
